


A Big Secret

by JoSeeFeen



Category: South Park
Genre: Other, South Park References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Bebe goes to Wendy's for a fun time, it turns into an awful problem every quickly.
Relationships: none yet





	A Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, this is in the POV of Bebe!

Just me and Wendy, like usual, we always hang out on the weekend, this time we’re having a sleepover! Her dad made us caramel apples! They’re messy, which makes them ten times better. Not going to lie here, but Wendy is acting really odd recently. She just broke up with Stan, I know what you might be thinking: ’ Oh Bebe, this is just another one of her breakups, she’ll get over it in a week or two!’

No, shuttup! I know Wendy, and when she breaks up with Stan she rolls her eyes 100% more than she usually does, right now, she keeps looking at the ground! Somethings up, and I’m going to find out, whether it be today, or next year, I shall know!

“ Hey, Wendy girl, how’s your apple?” I scoot closer to Wendy, being my wonderful self, I shall beat the snot out of her brain until she tells me what’s wrong.

“ It’s good.” Wendy, still looking at her feet, has no EMOTION IN HER TONE OF VOICE. Ooh boy, I’m raging right now.

“ Something on your mind hon? You’ve been odd recently, you upset, sad, so happy your face drops down like a saggy, wrinkly little-”

“ Be quiet Bebe.” Wendy slaps her hand over my mouth, I can’t tell if she’s happy or mad. But right now I’m getting sad. I’m frowning, ain’t my thing, but I still do it. Not fun, no fun. “ Bebe! Sorry! I didn’t mean to be so rude-” Wendy removes her hand from my mouth, there’s that emotion! “ Did, you lick my hand.” I liked her hand.

“ It’s good Wendy! I was expecting you to do that.” I’m scooting closer to her, right next to her. “ SOOO- Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” I know what she’s going to say, ’ You’ll find out when-

“ You’ll find out when we play Truth Or Dare, probably.” Oh really? I didn’t know that. ( I did.)

“ Hey, hey Wendy.” I poke Wendy repetitively. “ Wendy Wendy Wendy Wendyyyy!”

“ Bebe Bebe Bebe Bebe! What?” She glares at me, oop!

“ Do you wanna’ play Truth or Dare…” She knows what I’m up to. Wendy knows what I’m doing. Truth or Dare isn’t taken lightly with us. It’s like our way to let it all out.

“ Truth or Dare… Yeah, I’ll go first…” Wendy is so sweet, she’s the best. She understands my intentions and accepts them, it’s pretty awesome.

“ Alright! Wendy, Truth, or Dare…?” I looked mysteriously around the room, as if it’s a secret plan to kidnap the President, even though it’s just a silly game.

“ Truth please.” AAND, I’m right! She would choose truth, I knew she would. Now, to dive deep into the ‘tea’ pool, woohoo! Anything that helps my bestie feel better.

“ What’s bothering you?” I hate to keep repeating myself ( just kidding I love it), but, I knew it! Because immediately Wendy looks at me with sad puppy-dog eyes, she needs to vent.

“ I just, I think, not to seem like an ignorant toe-head-”

“ Hey!”

“ You know what I mean Bebe! I don’t want to sound like a cliche bitch or any of that!” Toe-head, she saying to-head in front of moi? That’s besides the point right now though. What’s important is that Wendy stops cooping up her emotions like they’re chickens, poor girl doesn’t understand she needs to be a little more free.

“ You won’t sound like a bitch! You’re the least 'bitch’ I know! You’re so NOT bitch is hurts my braaaain!!!” I think I proved my point on the bitch thing. Wendy giggles, she has a cute one, I ain’t lyin’.

“ OK, well…”


End file.
